Big Gift
by Baeboomsta
Summary: luhan benci sekali dengan sehun, guru privatnya. lelaki itu arogan dan kasar. tapi sehun memberi penawaran dengan hadiah terbaik yang membuat luhan tergelitik. HUNHAN NC21 WARNING!


Big Gift

Author : Baeboomsta

Main cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun

Other cast : -

Genre : romance, general, nc 21

Rated : M

Warning : Yang merasa masih polos, jangan berani baca!

Don't Like...

.

DON'T READ!

...

Luhan hanya bisa gigit bibir saat mengetahui nilai ulangan matematikanya. Ini sungguh bencana alam nasional. Mungkin ia tidak hanya diomeli sang ibu yang cerewetnya kelewat sangat. Pasti juga akan dihukum guru privatnya yang menyebalkan.

Buktinya hari ini.

Di rumah sang guru privat, Luhan menyetor hasil ulangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memberitahukan ada ulangan harian di sekolah, tapi entah darimana guru privat itu mengetahuinya. Luhan yakin pasti orang ini memata-matainya saat disekolah. Bahkan urutan jenis bubble tea yang sering Luhan beli tiap harinya, sang guru privat tahu.

Jika kalian penasaran dengan guru privat Luhan, usik saja Luhan hingga ia kesal. Tapi agar tidak repot, aku akan memberitahukannya.

Namanya Oh Sehoon. Lelaki berumur 22 tahun. Sarjana matematika yang sekarang menjadi dosen muda di Kyunghee University. Bisa menjadi guru privat Luhan karena tawaran ayah Luhan yang merupakan rektor di Universitas tersebut. Awalnya Luhan menolak, walau guru itu _kece_ nya kelebihan. Ia merasa Sehun akan menjadi guru yang tegas dan pasti susah masuk di otak penjelasannya karena masih muda. Sehun memang tegas, tapi seluruh penjelasannya runtut dan mudah dimengerti. Lambat laun nilai Luhan mulai meningkat secara perlahan.

Ini memang sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan. Tapi tetap saja, saat ulangan Luhan belum mencukupi standar ketuntasan, hingga Sehun sering naik darah.

"Bagaimana hasil ulanganmu? Nilai C+ seperti yang kuminta, atau lebih dari itu?" itu suara Sehun dengan aura menakutkannya. Lihatlah sekarang Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, takut berbenturan tatapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Tidak yang seperti yang kau harapkan." Luhan menjawab pelan. Ia menyodorkan kertas yang sudah kusut dan hampir sobek karena terlalu banyak diremas-remas. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oh, sial! Jika dalam mode seperti itu, artinya sudah ada peringatan siaga satu.

"..."

Sehun tidak berkomentar mengenai hasil ulangannya, yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas kecewa. Luhan sudah mengerti jika ada tanda-tanda seperti ini. Tingkat kewaspadaan meningkat.

"Ma-maaf. S-salahkan saja guru genit itu! Di-dia t-tidak mengatakan akan ulangan harian." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. Pembelaan macam apa itu. Sekarang lihatlah, Luhan mengerut takut.

"Permintaan maaf tidak terima. Hukumanmu sudah menanti tuan Xi!" seketika jantung Luhan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Inilah kenapa Luhan betul-betul membencinya.

"T-tidak bisakah kau mengampuniku Sehun-ssi? Aku berjanji ulangan selanjutnya nilaiku akan membaik. Bukannya ini sebuah peningkatan. Ulangan kemarin E-, dan sekarang D+. Itu sebuah peningkatan yang signifikan." Luhan mulai bernegosiasi. Tapi terlambat, Sehun sudah berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Berbalik!" perintah Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas. Akhir yang sangat buruk. Ia menyesal tidak belajar. Jika ia mendapatkan nilai bagus, Luhan tak akan mendapat perlakuan kejam seperti ini. Oh, andai saja guru –sialan- itu memberitahu jika ada ulangan.

Luhan hanya diam saat tangan Sehun meraba pinggangnya dan merambat naik menuju kancing kemeja Luhan yang paling atas. Sebenarnya, otak lelaki manis itu sudah memerintahkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya untuk menolak sentuhan Sehun. Tapi tubuhnya sedang dalam posisi berkhianat.

"Berapa kancing di kemejamu?" tanya Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Hembusan nafas Sehun mengakibatkan bulu romanya meremang.

"M-molla."

"Hitunglah setiap aku membuka kancingnya."

 _Damn!_

"O-oke..."

Dengan perlahan, Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam Luhan. Perlakuan yang amat lembut hingga hembusan nafas di sekitar tengkuknya membuat Luhan hampir kehilangan kosentrasinya dalam berhitung.

"Berapa kancingnya?"

"E-enam."

"Jumlah siswa lelaki dikelasmu ada berapa?" Hei, kenapa bertanya tentang itu?

"18. Ada apa?"

"18 x 6, hasilnya berapa?" dengan perlahan Sehun melepaskan kemeja Luhan. Memperlihatkan tubuh putih bersih dengan beberapa _kissmark_ yang tersisa. Sehun menyeringai. Mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa!

"Mmh..." Luhan menghitung dengan otaknya. Ini adalah hal tersulit. Ia tidak bisa menghitung dengan hanya mengandalkan otak saja. Tapi ia membutuhkan selembar kertas dan pulpen, atau agar lebih cepat sebuah kalkulator.

"Hasilnya 108, bodoh. Jadi, seluruh kancing siswa di kelasmu ada 108 kancing. Dasar lelet!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Diejek lagi. Kapasitas otak Luhan itu sangat kecil dibandingkan otak Sehun.

"Arata." Jawabnya bersungut-sungut. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan masih fokus dalam kegiatannya mengikat tangan Luhan dengan dasi. Setelah selesai, ia mengecup leher Luhan yang membuat muridnya ini mendesis pelan. Ia sangat ingin meledak saat mendengar suara nista itu.

Sehun membalikan badan Luhan. Ia bisa melihat tubuh indah ini dari depan. Tubuh yang selalu ia kerjai jika Luhan berurusan dengannya. Ia mulai dengan mengecup bibir penuh itu. Luhan terkejut dengan awal yang sangat lembut. Biasanya Sehun akan langsung menghisap lehernya dengan brutal, bukan dengan kecupan!

"Mmhh!" Luhan mengerang saat Sehun mulai menciumnya disertai lumatan kasar. Bahkan Sehun juga menggigit bibir Luhan hingga berdarah. Lelaki itu juga tanpa jijik menghisapnya. Sekarang lidah Sehun yang beraksi. Lidah lihai miliknya mencoba menerobos goa hangat Luhan saat ia mendesah. Terjadilah perang lidah. Luhan yang ingin mengeluarkan lidah Sehun, dan Sehun yang ingin mengeksploitasi mulut Luhan.

Tidak lupa tangan nakal Sehun meremas bokong Luhan dan menggesekan jarinya pada lubang anus yang masih tertutup dengan celana. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan perlakuan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Apalagi jari itu makin menggodanya, membuat hasrat Luhan naik begitu saja.

Sambil berciuman, Sehun membawa Luhan menuju kamarnya. Tentu itu menyusahkan mengingat Sehun tidak ingin melepas ciuman itu. Sesampainya dikamar, Sehun langsung menindih Luhan. Tindihan itu membuat Luhan meringis.

"Mmhh! Mmhh! SShhh!" Luhan bergumam sambil menggerakan badannya. Ia ingin berteriak karena tidak bisa bernafas, tapi si 'keparat' diatasnya terus-terusan menguasai bibirnya. Dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ayolah, kenapa oksigen Luhan begitu sedikit. Padahal ia masih mampu meneruskannya.

Sekarang ia melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan Luhan, mengecupnya dengan lembut saat melihat warna kemerahan karena ia terlalu kuat mengikatnya. Sehun membawa Luhan ke tengah ranjang. Karena ikatan dasi tadi telah terlepas, tangan Sehun yang menggantikannya untuk menahan tangan Luhan.

"Menurutmu berapa keliling ranjang ini jika panjangnya sekitar 2,5 meter dan lebarnya 2 meter." Pertanyaan lagi! Sekarang rumus keliling yang harus di ingat Luhan. Rumus keliling itu sangat mudah, bahkan ia sudah diajarkan saat sekolah dasar dan kembali diingatkan saat sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi kenapa ia bisa melupakannya?

"Jangan tanyakan aku soal geometri. Aku paling tidak mengerti menghitung luas dan keliling." Sungut Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah mengajarkannya, kenapa Luhan begitu pelupa?

"Rumusnya dua kali panjang tambah lebar Xi Luhan!"

Luhan nyengir lebar, menciptakan ekspresi tidak berdosanya. Tapi ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama. Sehun menyerang lehernya. Menghisap hingga menggigit leher jenjang Luhan. "Ahssh... Sehun! Sshh... hentikan! OH SEHUN!" Luhan langsung berteriak sangat kencang saat Sehun menggigit lehernya seperti vampir.

"Berapa jawabannya, hmm?" Sehun bertanya disekitar lehernya, membuat hembusan nafasnya mengalir di leher Luhan. Jangan lupakan suara rendah yang terdengar begitu seksi.

"Ugh, Sehun... ini bukan saatnya untuk belajar matematika!" Luhan menjawab dengan kesusahan, karena tubuh bagian bawahnya terus di elus Sehun.

"Aku sedang bertanya sayang! Ini adalah cara pembelajaran yang cocok untuk murid bandel sepertimu."

"YAK, OH SEHUN!" Luhan langsung berteriak kencang saat Sehun meremas penisnya. Oh, Tuhan! Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir jika lelaki diatasnya ini terus mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Ayo dijawab!"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya bodoh!" umpat Luhan. Sehun terkekeh, seakan mengejek lelaki ini. "Keliling dari ranjang ini adalah 9 meter. Bahkan anak SD saja bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah."

"Ta-tapi... aku... Akh!" sekali lagi Luhan menjerit. Sehun menggigit penisnya saat ia masih memakai celana seragam. Bahkan mengulumnya. Oh, betapa tegangnya penis Luhan sekarang. Celana 'sial' itu membuat Luhan merasa tidak puas akan kuluman Sehun. "S-sehun... le-lepas!"

Mendengar perintah tersebut, Sehun menyudahi kulumannya. "Apanya yang dilepas?" tanyanya bingung. Wajah Luhan seketika memerah. Ia sungguh malu. "C-celanaku." Sehun menyeringai. Wajah malu-malu Luhan membuatnya tambah horny saja. "Arata _Baby_!"

Dengan satu kali hentakan, Sehun melepas celana Luhan. Terpampang jelas sebuah penis yang menegang dibalik celana dalam Luhan. Oh, Sial! Penisnya juga ikut bereaksi sekarang. Dengan terburu-buru Sehun membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Jadi sekarang ia sama dengan Luhan. Tidak lupa Sehun mengambil empat utas tali di laci nakasnya. Ia membalikan tubuh Luhan, dan mengikat tangan hingga kaki sang _bottom_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengikatmu agar tidak berontak." Jawabnya.

Dengan kasar, Sehun menarik wajah Luhan menghadap kearahnya. Mencium dengan ganas bibir itu. Luhan tidak bisa mengimbanginya, karena gurunya ini terlalu bersemangat. Matanya yang terpejam langsung melotot saat merasakan ada yang memasuki lubangnya.

Itu jari Sehun yang berusaha melonggarkan _hole_ -nya. Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan mulai memberi _kissmark_ pada leher Luhan. "Sshh... ah.. Sehun!" Luhan mendesah sangat kencang saat dengan lihainya lelaki ini menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Ugh...ah..." desahan terus menggema di ruangan itu. Luhan tak habis pikir kenapa hanya satu jari bisa membuatnya mendesah, bagaimana jika penis Sehun? Astaga, kok bisa ia berpikir seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan setelah mengeluarkan jarinya disana, membuat posisi Luhan menungging. Ini adalah posisi favorit Sehun, karena saat Luhan menungging membuat penisnya semakin keras. Lihat saja lubang Luhan yang mengkerut minta di isi.

"Siap-siap Lu!" ucapnya memberi aba-aba.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan yang tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Tanpa Sehun mengulanginya Luhan sudah mengetahui maksudnya. "AKH! SAKIT SEHUN!" teriaknya. Sehun memang keparat. Ia memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan.

Ia menciumi punggung Luhan, menenangkan muridnya yang mendadak menangis. Ia tahu ini sakit, apalagi dia bukan tipe orang yang bermain dengan lembut. Terutama pada Luhan. Lelaki yang kelewat cantik itu sangat menggoda. Bahkan saat Luhan hanya memandangnya tanpa ada niat terselubung tetap membuat penis Sehun bangun.

Oh, ia sudah gila akan pesona Luhan.

Luhan yang bodoh. Luhan yang sangat cantik. Luhan yang menggiurkan. Dan banyak lagi alasan dirinya mengenai Luhan yang membuatnya menjadi _'gay'._ Bagaimana bisa lubang sempit milik Luhan mengalihkan Sehun dari vagina?

Apa lagi ia merasakan sensasinya sekarang. Menumbuk penisnya di lubang Luhan, membuat Luhan menangis dan mendesah dalam satu waktu.

"Hentikan Sehun! Akh... KUMOHON!" jerit Luhan. Sebenarnya ia menikmati penis Sehun. Tapi akal pikirannya masih waras, tidak seperti lelaki di atasnya ini yang berubah menjadi orang gila kalau berhubungan dengannya. Ia sungguh benci Sehun.

Tapi Sehun menolak mendengarnya. Ia terus menggenjot tanpa henti. Sungguh, ia sangat suka dengan reaksi otot anus Luhan. Lubang itu menarik penisnya semakin ke dalam. Ia terus mencari-cari surga dunia Luhan. Ia ingin mendengar desahan panjang Luhan.

"Lu, ini sempit!" jerit Sehun frustasi.

"Le-lepas Sehun! Sshh... ahh... ough, di sana!" tanpa sadar ia meneriakan tempat kenikmatannya. Sehun mengerti itu, jadi ia terus menumbuknya di sana. Lelaki itu benar-benar mengerahkan tenaganya. Nafsu menutupi mata Sehun. Bahkan ia lupa jika Luhan terus menangis.

"A-aku... sampai!" spermanya memenuhi lubang Luhan. Ia segera menarik jarinya yang menutup jalur sperma Luhan, menghasilkan cairan itu membasahi perutnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan. Mereka ngos-ngosan. Capek dengan aktivitas malam ini. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Lima ronde, atau bahkan lebih dilakukan Sehun malam ini. sedangkan Luhan setengah tertidur. Suaranya mungkin hampir habis karena terlalu banyak mendesah.

"Menyingkir dariku, kau berat!" protes Luhan dengan suara serak. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Perlahan ia melepaskan penisnya dan pindah ke samping Luhan. Ia menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Tidak lupa tangan Sehun memeluk Luhan. Ia hampir jatuh tertidur jika tidak diganggu dengan pergerakan Luhan yang mencoba melepas tangannya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" terpaksa matanya yang sudah berat terbuka lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang," jawab Luhan acuh.

"Ini sudah larut. Dan aku telah menelpon ayahmu kalau kau menginap di sini."

"Rencana yang bagus," sahutnya kesal. Sehun tersenyum miring, ia menarik lelaki yang hampir berdiri itu dan tepat berada di pelukannya. "Menginaplah di sini. Aku berjanji tidak akan 'macam-macam' padamu."

"Mana mungkin aku percaya. Buktinya malam ini kau sudah 'macam-macam' padaku."

Ia tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Luhan. "Itu karena salahmu."

"Aku lebih memilih di hukum dengan cara lain daripada bercinta dengan lelaki brengsek nan mesum seperti kau, Oh Sehun!"

"Ouh, kau kurang ujar pada gurumu sendiri, Luhan." Sehun berusaha menggondanya. Ia sangat suka ocehan Luhan yang sarat akan kemarahan. Ia tahu, ia lebih kurang ajar karena berani memperkosa Luhan hanya karena nilai. Terkadang dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal.

"Lepaskan tanganmu keparat, aku ingin pulang!" tapi Sehun lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengecup pelan kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Hei, Oh Sehun! Kau tidak mendengarku?!"

"Jika kau masih berniat pulang, aku akan menahanmu di sini hingga besok." Ancamnya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Mungkin tidak terdengar seperti ancaman, Luhan tahu itu. "Dasar pemaksa," gerutunya.

"Maaf, tapi aku suka kau di sini."

"Apa yang membuatmu sering melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku? Kau tahu, kau adalah salah satu yang paling kubenci di dunia ini setelah matematika dan fisika." Sudah berapa kali Luhan sering mengatakan pada Sehun jika ia benci dirinya. Tapi Sehun menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Karena nilaimu jelek."

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Luhan heran. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Lalu karena apa lagi?" sahutnya cuek. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah menatapku. Hei, apa kau lebih suka dadaku dibanding wajah tampan ini."

Luhan mendengus. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mereka beradu tatapan. Sehun tersenyum tipis dengan wajah kesal tapi manis itu. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Katanya datar. Ia merespon dengan tawa kecil. Luhan sangat menggemaskan jika marah.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi kau sebuah penawaran?"

"Penawaran?" Sehun mengangguk. "Apa itu?" sepertinya Luhan sangat bersemangat.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah jika kau mendapat nilai bagus di ujian matematika nanti." Penawaran Sehun tidak ditanggapi dengan serius oleh Luhan. "Kau kira aku anak kecil."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil. Ini hanya penawaran," jelas Sehun.

"Lalu apa hadiahnya? Kau tidak akan melakukan _sex_ denganku?" sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa dan tak akan mau memberi hadiah seperti itu. Kalian tahukan bagaimana menggodanya Luhan. Jadi ia menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Rahasia. Tidak ada efek terkejutnya jika diberitahukan sekarang." Dan Luhan cemberut.

"Kau menyebalkan tuan mesum!"

Ujian semester Luhan telah selesai. Nilainya semua bagus-bagus, terutama matematika. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menagih janji Sehun. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus berterimakasih padanya. Selain mengajarkan matematika selama satu bulan terakhir, Sehun juga membantu dalam pelajaran lain.

Dan satu bulan tersebut dilalui Luhan tanpa bokong yang sakit.

Ia senang Sehun tidak menyentuhnya. Dan ia lebih senang nilainya bagus-bagus. Mungkin kesenangan ini akan berkali lipat dengan hadiah yang dijanjikan lelaki itu. Awas jika dia lupa!

Luhan terus mempertahankan cengengesannya tanpa sadar. Matanya terus memperhatikan Sehun yang melihat lembar kerjanya. Wajah lelaki itu sangat serius, bahkan dahinya sampai mengerut.

"Di nomor lima kau salah menghitung di pengerjaan terakhir, lebih teliti. Dan nomor delapan seharusnya..."

"Aku tidak butuh koreksimu. Mana hadiahku!" potong Luhan cepat. Ayolah, biarkan soal beserta jawaban itu apa adanya. Walaupun Sehun menjelaskan dari A ke Z tetap saja nilai Luhan segitu.

Lelaki itu meletakan LKS Luhan di meja beserta kacamatanya. Ia menyederkan punggungnya pada sofa. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada. "Hadiahmu di sini." Jawabnya.

"Hadiahku di sini?" Luhan celingak-celinguk di sekitarnya, tapi ia tidak menemukan kotak yang dibungkusi kertas kado beserta pita di atasnya. "Di mana?"

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. "Di depanmu Luhan!" dan Luhan menatap Sehun. Pandangannya masih menyorotkan kebingungan. Tapi mata lelaki manis itu tidak sengaja menangkap bagian bawah Sehun yang... oh, sialan. Apa Sehun tengah ereksi?

"Jangan katakan hadiahku adalah bercinta denganmu hingga pagi," ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat curiga.

"Tsk, tidak bodoh!"

"Tapi penismu berdiri."

"Jika mau, bantu aku menidurkannya." Luhan diam.

"Jadi... hadiahku di mana?"

"Hadiahmu adalah... aku." Ucap Sehun santai. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang terkejut. Apa Sehun tengah ngelantur.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya ia tumpukan ke meja yang menghalangi mereka berdua. Ia berusaha mencari alasan Sehun mengatakan hal aneh tersebut.

"Maksudku..." Sehun ikut-ikutan mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga tersisa lima sentimeter jarak mereka. "Jadilah milikku, Luhan!" ia mencuri kecupan di bibir Luhan, setelah itu ia menjauhkan dirinya.

Luhan seperti patung mendengar permintaan itu. Tubuhnya kaku, rasa tidak percaya menyusup hatinya. Apa Sehun tengah menembaknya? Bagaimana bisa!?

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, sayang."

"Tapi aku membencimu." Sehun mendesah, pernyataan itu menusuk hatinya. "Tidak bisakah kau mencobanya denganku?"

"Mencoba apa?" Pertanyaan itu menambah kesan bodoh pada Luhan, bahkan Sehun sampai geram karena Luhan tidak _connect-connect_ juga.

Ia menarik tengkuk lelaki itu, menciumnya dengan ganas. Tentu Luhan memberontak. Sehun menghisap bibir bawah Luhan, ia menyalurkan kekesalannya di sana. Dengan kaki kirinya, Sehun menggeser meja yang menjadi penghalang utama mereka berdua. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan agar tepat duduk dipangkuannya. Luhan terus mendorong Sehun. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas, sungguh!

Tidak sampai di situ, Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan hingga menghasilkan luka kecil di bibir menggoda itu. Luhan memekik, membuat bibirnya terbuka. Sehun memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk bermain lidah. Tapi di saat Sehun sibuk dengan lidah pemuda manis itu, Luhan berhasil melepaskan tautan mereka. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya bengkak, rambutnya acak-acakan.

 _'_ _Fuck!'_ maki Sehun dalam hati. Luhan sangatlah menggoda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Luhan marah.

"Menciummu, agar kau sedikit nyambung dengan maksudku."

"Itu tidak membantu bodoh!"

"Makanya mengertilah jika aku mencintaimu!" Sehun balas berteriak. Ketenangan di wajahnya tergantikan dengan kegusaran yang nampak jelas. Luhan terpaku. Apa-apaan ini!

"K-kau... me-mencintaiku?" Luhan gugup setengah mati ditatap Sehun penuh kelembutan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat lelaki itu mengelus punggungnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

"Bisakah..." tingkah Luhan layaknya anak kucing yang kebingungan. Ia memainkan kemeja Sehun. Terlalu bingung untuk menjawab.

"Tentu bisa. Belajarlah menyukaiku secara perlahan. Aku akan membantumu," ucap Sehun menyakinkan. Sorot matanya menandakan keyakinan yang kuat. Luhan saja sampai terkesima. Hei, ini bukan gurunya yang brengsek. Ini Oh Sehun yang menyukainya.

"Kupikir aku bisa mencobanya. Asal, kau tidak menyebalkan jika berbau dengan nilai-nilaiku." Sehun tersenyum bahagia, ia mencium dahi Luhan.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya. Tapi mendadak tangan Sehun sudah merambat di paha Luhan, dan mengelus penisnya agar ikut terbangun juga. "Jadi, mau membantuku menyelesaikan urusan penis?"

BUG!

"Jangan mesum padaku, Sehun!"

 **END**


End file.
